Love Requires Patience
by Harry Popper's Penguins
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Kurt's life off-screen. Example- At home with Finn, and fawning over Blaine at Dalton. Not necessarily in order. Rated teen because Glee is a teen show.


I'm hoping that this can just be a collection of canon one shots that happen off camera. My first one is, being continued I guess, also. This is mostly canon, as in I'm trying to stay as accurate as possible. It's not in the show, but I like to imagine that this is what happened. Anywho, this chapter pretty much takes place like a week or two after Kurt transfers. Oh, and you can probably tell, I LOVE BroKinn. :D Fin and Kurt, brothers, adorable.

Kurt loved Dalton.

He really did.

No more worrying about being shoved into lockers, getting rude glares in the hallways, or opening his locker only to find that there were multiple notes with crude slurs that had been slipped in.

Not to mention Blaine.

Yeah, Blaine.

The perfect boy who laughed at all of his jokes, the boy that bought him coffee nearly every morning. Kurt loved the way his beautiful hazel eyes sparkled and danced in the light as he smiled. He loved the way that his hand would grab his as they raced through the hallways sometimes, and the way that his hair would someti-

Ok. He _really_ needed to stop thinking about Blaine again, or he'd trip over something. Kurt glanced around the busy hallways, just to make sure he was even going the right way. He sighed in relief when he caught sight of the doorway that he recognized was the entrance to Mrs. Reilly's Physics class.

Blaine smiled from across the room as he pulled out the chair next to him at their desk. Resisting the urge to blush, Kurt smiled back and sat down in it, careful not to look him straight in his eyes, or else he would lose himself in them.

"So, how was Ancient World History?" Blaine asked, referring to Kurt's previous class period, one that he unfortunately didn't share with him. Kurt, in spite of himself, looked at Blaine's eyes anyway, which were gazing at him with genuine interest. Kurt just sat there for a moment before registering that Blaine had asked him a question.

"Oh um, uhh…" He tried to think of something smart to say, but came up with nothing. Blaine took this opportunity to speak again.

"I never ended up taking that class." He said as he broke eye contact with Kurt to shuffle through some of his physics notes. "I took Geography instead. Thought that it would be more beneficial… I couldn't have been more wrong." He chuckled in a way that Kurt found adorable, "I can't even remember half the things he has us memorize in there. It's all maps, maps, maps…" He looked again to Kurt, who thankfully had enough sense this time around to chuckle also.

"Yeah, well, you're not missing much Blaine, we're currently studying various routes that the many barbaric tribes took to invade and conquer Rome." He managed to shoot him a small smile.

Blaine opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Mrs. Reilly as she tapped the board to start class.

Kurt sat on his bed in his room later that night, thinking. He had his Pre-Calc text book and his notebook splayed open on his crossed legs, but he wasn't really paying attention to them. Instead, he was staring at the ceiling as he balanced his pencil between his upper lip and his nose. He found himself doing this often, just thinking. At the moment, he was pondering a particularly common topic- Blaine. Kurt blushed just thinking his name in his head. Unlike his past relationship attempts, Kurt wasn't pushing into this one. He needed Blaine right now while he was new to Dalton- and he didn't want to ruin what they had right now. Besides… Kurt decided he _really_ liked him. He wanted to take things slow. But of course, that didn't stop Kurt from noticing the way Blaine's fingers moved as he wrote notes, or the way that his lips moved when he talked.

Was he being too obvious?

Yeah, maybe he was. He felt embarrassed at the thought of Blaine noticing him staring at his lips. Despite the fact the he was alone in his room, he blushed.

Suddenly, he heard a crashing sound upstairs, followed by a string of swear words. Kurt sighed, and tossed his homework to the side. Not like he was actually working, anyways. He trotted up the stairs, wondering what the hell Finn broke this time.

Sure enough, when Kurt walked into the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of Finn trying to bandage his finger with some toilet paper and tape, wincing in pain. Kurt directed his attention to the floor, where a broken plate now lay shattered. Without hardly even reacting, he grabbed the broom and dust pan from the pantry and swept up the shards of glass. When he was positive that every last piece was in the trash, he turned again to Finn, who was still trying to get the Scotch tape to stick to his skin.

"Finn." He approached the tall teen. "What exactly are you doing?"

He just looked at Kurt blankly, as if it were obvious.

"Bandaging myself."

"….With…toilet paper? And tape?"

"I couldn't find any band aids…"

Kurt sighed again and took Finn's arm, but he couldn't help but smile at his step-brother's uncanny ability to constantly be stupidly adorable.

"Come on, I have some in my room."

Five minutes later, Finn was sitting cross legged on Kurt's bed, his fingers disinfected and bandaged neatly, while Kurt was repacking the contents of his first aid kit. Finn looked at the open notebook next to him, which was filled with a bunch of numbers and graphs. Mostly.

"Dude…" Finn smiled knowingly. "Why did you write "Blaine" decorated with a bunch of hearts and flowers on your math work?"

Kurt reacted just as Finn suspected, dropping the small tube of disinfectant he was currently trying to fit into the kit and swiftly swiping the notebook away from him, blushing and scowling.

"Finn, stop looking at my private stuff!"

"Oh, sorry, you mean your super secret _math homework_?" Finn was still smiling goofily.

"It…still...I…ugh!" Kurt snapped the pages closed and tossed it across the room. "None of your business…" He crossed his arms and looked back to the first aid kit, closing it up.

"Aww, come on, dude, you can tell me these things!" He reached over to pat his stepbrother on the back, only to have it swatted away by Kurt as he got up the put the first aid kit back on his bathroom shelf. When he came back, he noticed that Finn actually had a hurt and concerned look in his eyes.

"I'm serious, you know." Finn said in a tone that sounded out of character coming from him. "You're like, my little brother now and stuff, so you can tell me these things, right? Like, I already miss you at school, even though we live together. You can at least feel comfortable enough around me to tell me a little bit about your life in… uh… Balton, or whatever, right?" Finn patted the spot next to him on Kurt's bed. "Right?"

"Dalton." Kurt corrected him, but he smiled a little. Ever since what Finn liked to call "The Totally Most Awesome Bromance Serenade Like, Ever" at Burt and Carol's wedding, the awkward boy had done his best to impress both Kurt and Burt. Kurt found it sweet of him. And, who was he to deny his stepbrother of some bonding time? So, he gave up being mad at Finn and plopped down next to him, dangling his feet over the edge. Finn swung one arm around Kurt in an awkward half hug, and urged Kurt to tell him about this "Blaine" guy that he seemed to be so fond of.

So he did.

The whole night, he poured his thoughts and secrets out to Finn, who sat through the whole thing, listening, nodding, laughing, and sympathizing with Kurt when appropriate.

To Finn, this was an opportunity to help his brother and try to make up for everything horrible he had done and said to him before the wedding.

To Kurt, this was an opportunity to finally let his feelings about Dalton out, and feel closer to Finn.

Needless to say, by the time the night was over, both boys found a huge weight lifted off their chests.

Yup, pretty much :3. They don't show enough of Finn and Kurt at home D: Klaine/Kinn fluff is srs bzns, ya'll.


End file.
